Queen Nobody
by Inept
Summary: Two very different people. Two very different lives.Twov very different stories, until they meet.InuKag. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Perfect Lie

_Second Glance- Chapter 1_

By Inuyashaphr33k

Summary: Kagome is a popular teen with a seemingly perfect life. When she is paired with a guy she never really knew named Inuyasha on an English assignment they get to know things about each other like Kagome's family secret and Inuyasha's troubled past. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be writing this story. I'd be rolling in my money. Mmmmm, money bath.

* * *

Kagome awoke early Monday morning in her giant room. She put a foot onto her plush carpet and smiled into her wall mirror cheerfully. While most teens would be blinking away sleep and grumbling about school Kagome cooked an extravagant meal for her younger brother Souta and her younger sister Rin. Her mother was still in bed, as usual. Mother was never up at 7:00 a.m., and Kagome had taken the responsibility of caring for her siblings without complaint.

At about 7:10 the crackling hiss of frying bacon added to Rin's chatter as she described her dream about daddy in detail.

"Daddy told me that he is watching me from heaven, and that Mommy will be better soon." Rin stated seriously. Kagome couldn't help but smile at her straight face and wishful dream. She, as most four-year-olds, was soon distracted by something else.

"Kaggie, Rin's hungry!" She called, tugging on the leg of her white pants. Kagome smiled brightly at her sister and gave her a plate with pancakes and a strip of bacon. Souta entered, wiping his eyes and blinking at the light.

"You better hurry Souta. We have to leave in thirty minutes." Kagome scolded playfully as her 13 year old brother grabbed a plate and loaded it up with food. His mouth was too full to reply, so he only nodded.

Breakfast was soon over and all the dishes were scrubbed clean. Kagome was just pulling on her purple flip flops and preparing to head out the door with Souta when their mother stumbled in. It was as if a cold breeze had entered the room, taking away everyone's voices. Rin, usually happy and bubbly had wide frightened eyes and moved closer to Souta for protection. Souta looked sadly at his mother's limp form, but did not say a thing. When the silence grew too awkward, Kagome jumped in and tried to clear it away.

"Good morning Mother." She whispered, her voice seemingly caught in her throat. She gave her mother a hug, but instead of the usual warmth of a person all she felt was cold. Rin caught on and tugged on her mother's fraying skirt, waiting to be lifted. Mother waved, and Kagome grabbed Souta's hand and they walked in silence to the bus stop.

The siblings got off the bus at Sengoku High School and Kagome parted ways with Souta, wishing him luck on an algebra test he had later that day. She arrived at her locker and was beginning to spin the dial when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Kaggie-chan." A male's voice cooed. She slapped the hand off and flipped around to face Kouga, a rather annoying underclassman who had been after her ever since he bumped into her in the hallway one day.

"Kouga, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in you. Please stop trying to ask me out." She sighed, brushing her long raven hair from her eyes. He didn't look defeated when she said this however, and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, Kagome. Some day your heart will be mine." He announced, marching off into the hallway. Kagome looked after him, shrugged, and locked her locker back up, walking slowly towards her homeroom class. She sighed again.

_High School._

End Kagome/

N: Italic Thoughts. There will always be two parts to this story. First, Kagome, and then a part from Inuyasha's POV.

Begin Inuyasha/

Inuyasha rolled slowly out of bed, landing in a pile of dirty clothes. He sat up, picking a sock off his chest and inhaled the stale smoke hanging over his room. He stood, and was met with the sight of a female figure perched on his bed.

"Inu..." sighed the girl, sinking back into the bed.

"What happened last night?" He asked, quickly standing and rubbing his throbbing head. His eyes adjusted to the dark room, and soon it was clear the girl on his bed was his best friend Kikyou. Her top was unbuttoned and her black hair mussed. She only gave him a half smile.

"I'm so hung over right now." She replied, throwing him another half smile. Inuyasha only had to look down and his naked figure to understand everything. A sinking feeling arrived right on cue in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh god. We need to get to school." He whispered for lack of anything else to say. Kikyou stood, and walked close to him. He could smell the alcohol on her breath and could barely look into her bloodshot eyes. She was so wasted right now. How did he get in so deep? He longed for a time when he could actually sort through his life. Nothing made sense anymore. He wanted out.

"I don't want to go." Kikyou complained like a child, wrapping her long arms around his bare shoulders. Inuyasha rejected her advances and pulled on a random pair of boxers he found lying around.

"Kikyou, I need to go. Stay here and rest. I'll be back later." He turned, never wanting to see her again as she was today. She was so helpless, like a child. It almost made his eyes tear up to see her like this, half-naked and only wanting attention. She used to be the top of her class. Now she was on top of half the class. (a.n: Get it? Sorry for the bad joke.) He guided her gently to his bed, and in a minute she was asleep, her gentle snores the only sound as Inuyasha dressed himself. He gathered his book bag and a pop tart before he let himself out of his apartment, locking the door behind him.

He walked onto the school grounds, the sun already half way up in the sky. Graduation was coming soon and he needed to pass this year if he ever wanted to get anywhere in life. Before he didn't really care, and now he wanted nothing more then to turn his life around. He trudged slowly towards homeroom, his thoughts only on what had happened the night before. It definitely wasn't Kikyou's first time, but it had been his. He sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. What was he thinking?

"Hey, watch where you're going, idiot." Barked a rude voice in his face. Inuyasha turned and saw Kouga standing before him. He was only a sophomore, but he already felt that he ruled the school. Inuyasha growled under his breath and trying to leave, but Kouga already had a hand on his bag.

"Where ya going, mutt?" Kouga spat, his fists balled tightly and looking ready to fight. On any other day Inuyasha would have gladly knocked this bastard out, but the principal warned him that if he was ever caught fighting again they would expel him. He needed to graduate. A small crowd of eager onlookers began to crowd around them. Among them was a girl who looked like a junior that slipped next to Kouga, looking pissed off.

"Kouga, stop it." She hissed, eyes narrowed into slits of fury. "Leave this person alone. I don't care what your problem with him is; I can't allow you to fight."

Inuyasha didn't really know what her problem was. This issue obviously had nothing to do with her, but he was grateful that someone at least cared. She wore a tight fitting pink shirt with a pineapple on it and white pants. She probably had a perfect life right out of a furniture catalogue he thought angrily. Why did his life have to turn out so crappy? He hated feeling this way because it pretty much was his entire fault. It was really pathetic. He had more important things to deal with anyway, like an angry Kouga running at him anyway and Kikyou's slumped figure standing by the door.

"Kouga, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got something I'd rather be doing right now." He grunted, blocking the punch Kouga threw at him with ease and sliding under his arm and through the crowd. He brushed against the pink shirted girl, and felt a slight chill run down his spine and her nails brushed against his arm.

Kikyou was slumped in the hallway, a dazed look in her foggy black eyes. She looked so lost and out of place in the halls of a busy high school where everyone at least seemed to know where they were going. Her small form was draped in one of Inuyasha's own black hoodies and it made her look like a stick. She shouldn't have to be living like this. She was only a junior, a year younger than Inuyasha, and yet she had seen more troubles than most adults.

Her parents had kicked her out of the house a few months before the end of the school year last year when she had only been an innocent sophomore. Well, maybe not so innocent. Inuyasha had been her boyfriend at the time, and maybe those old feelings he once had for her told him that she really needed a hug right now. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her against his chest and holding her close. He was surprised to feel no spark of emotion for this woman he loved once, long ago.

End Chapter/

* * *

A.N: I started this on a whim. I don't know if I like it too much yet. Please review and tell me what you think. More of the story with Inuyasha and Kikyou and even Kagome will be explained later in the story. I don't want it to all come flowing out at once. Oh, and Kagome's father isn't dead... –dun dun dun- 


	2. Always and Forever

_Queen Nobody- Chapter 2_

By: Inuyashaphr33k

A.N: I changed the title of this kind of half-way through. I realized there were A LOT of stories by the name of Second Glance and I didn't want unneeded confusion or something. The title may explain itself later...

Disclaimer: I really don't own Inuyasha. I swear. No, honestly! You've got to believe me! (Haha, see if they try and sue me with this disclaimer! Yeah!)

* * *

Kagome was walking to homeroom after the short delay involving Kouga. He was being his usual self again and getting into fights with seemingly random guys in the hall. His target today was an older (and stronger) looking guy with lengthy silver hair that was tangled and matted. He wore a grungy sweater and looked like some kind of druggie at best. Kouga was in way over his head this time, so when Kagome passed by she couldn't help but try and bail him out. Sure, she disliked him, but she didn't want to see him dead or anything. When Kouga didn't listen to her warnings, she thought this fight would surely end in extreme bodily harm until his upperclassman opponent seemed to get distracted by something and pushed his way through the crowd.

Now she hurried to her class, hoping she wouldn't be late because her homeroom teacher was rather snappy. She passed a pair of hugging people in the hall and was surprised to see the guy that could have killed Kouga with his arms around Kikyou. Not that hugging was uncommon in their school, but Kikyou was rumored to be a very... well _easy_ girl to be with. Everyone in the school knew about her ways through gossip and rumors that Kagome could barely believe were true. Anyone who associated with her was probably doing the same things she was. Maybe Kagome should have let Kouga take on this creep, and maybe he would have killed him. Disgusting. He probably was another drug dealing pervert that the world was full of these days.

Homeroom was quiet and uncrowded for only a few minutes before the bell rang. She rested her head upon the desk worn with many years of graffiti and tried her best to move time forward about 4 hours. She failed. The bell rang, and after about 10 minutes into the class she was almost asleep when the door cracked open. The guy from that morning walked in, a red flush across his face, and muttered an apology to the teacher before sitting in the only available desk which happened to be next to Kagome. Kagome didn't look at him, her mind filled with things he was probably doing with that skank in the hall. The bell rang and she leapt from her seat shaking her head.

The good news was that English was next, and they had partner assignments for an upcoming speech. She was really excited to see who she would be working with, especially because her best friend Sango was in her class.

Her English class began shortly after with the short balding teacher standing in front and trying to get everyone's attention. He finally did, and began to read off the assignments.

"Yuki and Ayame."

"Kyou and Kagura."  
"Momiji and Tohru."

"Haru and Akito."

The list seemed to go on and on. Finally, Kagome heard her name.

"Kagome and... Inuyasha."

Inuyasha? Who was Inuyasha? She scanned the room, hoping to find someone she didn't know that could be her partner. Her eyes locked with the boy from that morning and she cringed.

Was it Wednesday? She never seemed to have much luck on Wednesdays.

* * *

End Kagome/

a/n: Yeah, I know all the names the teacher called off are from Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket is awesome. I've only read up to 4 in the manga because at first I wanted to buy them all without reading them first. I just realized that I'm broke, so I started reading some of my friends' books. Yay Fruits Basket!

Begin Inuyasha/

* * *

Homeroom was a waste of time. It was 15 minutes of sitting around in a yellow-walled classroom with an unfortunate musty smell and doing absolutely nothing. He actually wished they would give him another class instead so he wouldn't have to work so hard to get all the credits he missed. He slogged on to English, all the time his mind tickling like there should be something he was remembering. Oh yeah, partner speech announcements. He hoped to god he wasn't paired with someone he hated. It would make it all the more difficult. Kikyou came at him from her homeroom class, her hair hiding her face.

"Inuyasha... I'm so sorry about last night." She whispered, her breath coming in slow gasps. He could tell she was sobbing gently, and he placed a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Kikyou..." He reassured, though he felt the same way. When did he have to start being the adult? He longed for the time that whenever he had a problem he could sob in his mother's arms until she made it go away.

Mother was dead though.

He released Kikyou and continued on to English. If he was late the teacher would probably pair him up with someone really retched. Not that he deserved it. Inuyasha was a good student for the most part, not counting last year. Before his mother died his future actually looked promising. He had an A average and was involved in the national honor society. Sure, all those dreams were shattered for him now, but now that he thought about it, he never wanted his life like that in the first place. All that attention from various adults talking about how smart he was and how he would be a doctor some day really wasn't how he wanted to be the rest of his life. Sure, it was nice getting some recognition for something, but got really embarrassing after a short period.

The only person he actually felt he could be himself around was his mother. She never thought of him as a smart goodie-two shoes boy or always bragged about his grades. He knew she was proud of him. There was something about the way her eyes sparkled when he handed her another perfect paper that never was repeated for anyone else.

Mother was dead.

He knew she wouldn't have been proud of how he handled her death. Drugs. Kikyou. School. Every day it rained he was haunted by the story of his childhood that his mother used to tell him.

_"Come here Inu-chan." She would say, ushering him close to her warm body as thunder rumbled outside and lightning split the sky. She always smelt of cinnamon, something Inuyasha didn't understand even to this day. _

_"I have a story to tell you. It might be one you've already heard, but do you still want to hear it?" She would ask, her brilliant smile hinting on their little joke._

_"I'm sure I haven't heard the story, Mamma. Please tell me!" He would say, even though he knew he had heard it. He laughed as his mother snuggled him close._

_"Every stormy night something special is happening. Every time the thunder crashes and the lightning splits the sky, God comes down to see you. He brings you closer to the people you love who've died, and every time you see the lightning flash, the person who died can see you. Never be afraid of a thunderstorm, my little one. Always know you are being watched by good souls who will never cause you harm. Always and forever, my sweet." _

She always finished the story with those words.

The hour she passed away Inuyasha was asleep when he awoke to something that sounded like radio static, faintly but clearly. His room was pitch black, so he blamed it on his radio alarm clock. He slapped it irritably, and tried to go back to sleep. Instead of quitting, however, the static only grew louder until it was a steady murmur in his head. He was about to go get some medication or something when he heard faint words echoing, barely audible over the sound of the static. Always and forever, my sweet. A flash of lightning illuminated his room, and the crash of thunder afterward shook the house.

Mother was dead.

* * *

A.n: Oh my god. The last part brought me to tears, because it's somewhat of a true story. My dad's friend heard loud ratio static once while they were working and didn't know what it was. He thought my dad was crazy because he couldn't hear it, and right before it stopped he heard a faint voice say Thank you. It turns out that at that same time an old man my dad's friend cared for had passed away. Creepy… but really cool. I'm a freak like that. Tell me what you think. Oh yeah, before I forget, Phantom of the Opera rocks my face off. I hear the movie is out, but I haven't seen it yet. I love the music, especially the song Phantom of the Opera redone by Nightwish. I've been replaying it for hours. My mom hates me now. Lol. The original is way better though. Nothing can amount to Sarah Brightman. 


	3. Reality

**Queen Nobody- Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

A.n. I was going to update sooner, but I got addicted to this really amazing Secret Window fanfiction by Neon Daises. I'm seriously sitting at my computer praying for an update. If you liked the movie go read it, but not before this story of course... 

(a.n: Sorry about the last part of the chapter being rather unclear. I'm going to take this time to try and sort out the confusion. 1. The ratio static thing was like a –cue twilight zone music- unexplained communication thingy where he heard his mother's voice, even though she was miles away in a hospital (that part will come later) and minutes from dying at that time. 2. It also was a flashback of something that happened in the past before this story took place. I hope that clears it up for all y'all. Heh. Onwards and upwards.)

* * *

Kagome watched longingly as Sango stood to talk to her partner, an incredibly handsome guy who had just moved into their school district. She couldn't believe that from all the normal people in her classroom she got paired with Inuyasha. Sure, she barely knew him, but he hung around with Kikyou, something that made him considerably less desirable. She never actually had noticed him before even though he must have been in her class all this year. She snuck another glance at him and noticed he hadn't moved from his crouched over position. Kagome wondered if he was even awake and was considering walking up and poking him when he sat up and stood in a fluid motion, unveiling his face from his mess of silver hair.

Kagome gasped quietly as his hair was pushed roughly behind his ear. He had a well-chiseled face with high cheekbones and stunning golden eyes. Handsome? Very. She walked towards him awkwardly, still rather unnerved by what she thought of him. He also began to walk towards her, and they stopped half-way.

"Eerr... hi. I'm Kagome. You're Inuyasha, correct?" She said, already knowing the answer. He didn't bother to answer, probably assuming that her words were something to fill the ill at ease silence between them, and quite frankly, he was right. He instead opted to nod curtly and sit in a nearby desk, looking expectantly at her as if he expected her to follow suit. She did, and got out her yellow English notebook. The speech they were supposed to be completing was an introduction-type speech like a little biography on their partner's life.

This would surely be interesting. With her notebook she took a half-sheet of paper with the questions they needed answers to typed in small print. There were a lot, and Kagome was already dreading answering most of them with the lies she knew where unavoidable. No one could know the truth. That's what the agent stressed that day three years ago.

She took a deep breath, barely restraining the tears that threatened to break through the barriers she'd built up after all those years. No one could know the truth.

(End Kagome)

A.n: I haven't really included much of Kagome's past in the story. I figured I should.

(Begin Inuyasha)

The girl was looking at the prerequisite for the speech. It was probably something cheesy like "Introduce your partner to the class." Teachers were good with uncreative things like that. Inuyasha wondered how the English teacher had gotten to this position in the first place. He seemed to hate kids. Maybe it was just him. He glanced half-heartedly at his partner… what was her name? It was Kagome. Weird name in his opinion. She wasn't saying anything and she looked bothered by something. He turned his whole head this time to look at her, and noticed her eyes were threatening to spill out tears.

"Girl, what's the matter?" He asked, more roughly then he intended to. She jerked towards him almost angrily.

"Let's just get working." She spat, the sadness disappearing from her face so quickly he wondered if he imagined it. Oh well, not his problem. He gave her half a shrug to show her he was ready and she began to read off questions rather quickly.

"Name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Age."

"18." This answer gained a reaction of mild shock from his interrogator and she actually quit her grilling for a moment before delving back in to some questions of her own.

"Why are you 18? Did you get held back a year or something?" She asked, actually looking slightly interested. Not that she cared, he reminded himself. She was probably just looking for more gossip to spill to her friends during lunch. Inuyasha knew her type. She was ¼ the group of girls that always teased him in elementary school for his different looks and anything they really wanted to make fun of him for. Sure, it wasn't exactly Kagome who had taken part in the early tormenting, but he never took kindly to those he thought would enter into that kind of sick fun.

"None of your business." He answered brusquely. She rolled her eyes and continued her questioning.

"Parents?" He shuddered inwardly. This always seemed to be one of the questions on these stupid surveys.

"No." That answer earned him an annoyed glance from Kagome. She obviously thought he was trying to be funny or something.

"Just answer the question unless you mean to tell me that you really don't have parents." She sighed, closing her eyes and imitating a look Inuyasha had seen kindergarten teachers use when dealing with particularly stubborn little kids that refused to share the green coloring crayons or something.

"I don't consider a dead mother and a father I never see parents." He shot back, not really wanting the reply to come out as it did. He was aiming for the emotionless reply, but he must have used some expression because he immediately got a sympathetic look from this girl he considered somewhat of an "Ice Queen" a few seconds before.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" She asked, the edge that was in her voice earlier disappearing. It didn't take the sting out of the question though. He slammed his book shut and bit his lip, trying to contain his anger.

"Let's just continue tomorrow." He hissed, refusing to meet Kagome's eyes. He didn't want to face anyone right now. The question was still ringing through his mind. What do you want to be when you grow up? Leave it to a teacher to think up such a lame question. When he was younger the question hadn't been such a problem for him. Back when he was 6 or 7 his classmates all wanted to be teachers, astronauts and firefighters. Little kid dreams that were soon erased and replaced with something more… well, reachable. It wasn't that any of the kids got new dreams. Inuyasha had wanted to be a doctor, and was well on his way to becoming one. He was the top of his class all through high school, and even was getting scholarships from top colleges around the country. Then his mother died, and his dreams disappeared along with Kikyou. It was amazing how one stupid choice could ruin your future. There were no second chances in real life.

It was somewhat of a reflex for Inuyasha to answer doctor whenever that question was thrown his way. Even now, with any hope of ever achieving that goal lost, he almost said doctor when Kagome asked him. The truth was that he didn't know what he was going to do with his life. Before that had been his worst fear. Now it was his reality.

a.n: Eeks. Sorry it's sort of short. Poor Inuyasha…

Thank you to my reviewers! I love you! Now if only more people would review.. Hint HINT.. HINT...

HINT...

...hint?...


	4. Memories

Queen Nobody

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha.

n: Sorry for the slow update... I really want to try and take my time on this so it comes out nicely... I hope all y'all understand!)

* * *

(Begin Kagome)  
Her head was practically throbbing by the time English was over. That Inuyasha guy was a tough person to try and interview. He was always building barricades to keep her from his private life and worming his way around her questions. She supposed she would have to be the same, although she actually had a reason besides being difficult. Ever since that terrifying, confusing day when she was only in 8th grade her life had been one big avoided question. Not even her friends knew the truth. They all were fed the same B.S. story about an accident on a rainy night that everyone besides her and her mother believed to be true. Not even Souta or Rin knew the troubling truth behind their family, and Kagome knew that lying to them was the only way to allow them to live a normal life. Some days Kagome wished she had been a few years younger and could shrug off her father's disappearance as a death. It was really something much more complicated, totally top secret, and way beyond what most people would consider average. Kagome's mother had never quite bounced back from the information given to her on that perfect sunny mid-August day. Even though the event had happened so long ago that Kagome sometimes had trouble pulling up most memory of it, her mother seemed to be living that day over and over again as if stuck in some cruel suspended animation. Every day her touch grew more distant as her once radiant face grew older and older. It almost killed Kagome to see such things happening to one of the only members of her family that actually knew the real truth. The thought seemed almost like matricide, but Kagome knew her mother would soon be gone, even farther and more unreachable than her father was.

Her second period would be starting soon, yet she couldn't find the motivation to continue onto her culinary skills class. All these memories were coming back at a time where she really couldn't handle them and her only real worries were of her mother and what would happen to her already shattered family unit if her mother were to die. She slumped against a cool metal locker with a thump, shutting her eyes and trying to deafen herself to the dull roar of the student body passing her and surrounding her rigid body. Her breath came in deep gasps, and she tried as hard as she could not to cry. That's the funny thing about tears though. As much as one tries to hold them back, suppressing them somewhere deep inside themselves, the tears will always catch up to them at one time or another. Kagome couldn't handle it any longer. She ran through the halls blindly, unable to hear the shouts of annoyance that followed her as she rushed through the front doors. Normally, people would only stare if such a thing happened, and it was rare if someone were to follow the retreating person if they were not close friends. Today, however, something different happened. An almost complete stranger was part of the busy halls that day that witnessed Kagome's break down.

Instead of cursing at her back or shrugging it off, however, he chose to follow her.

* * *

(End Kagome, Begin Inuyasha)

* * *

He didn't know what he was getting into. When he followed that girl (What was her name, Kagome?) down the halls and out the front of the school building he hadn't really had a purpose for his actions. It was merely because he was interested, even if he did feel something twinge deep within himself when he thought of the girl's broken face as she pushed past him earlier. Something definitely was up with her, and it looked as if she could really use a friend. Inuyasha was surprised that none of her little girl-posse had followed her outdoors. Couldn't they see she needed them more than ever now? The weather outside was crappy to say the least. Heavy black storm clouds showered him in cold, partially frozen rain as he stepped out of the school's entrance doors. He instantly spotted her bedraggled shape, merely a hunched outline fading quickly into the ever darkening storm. He ran after her, knowing weather was perfect for some kind of trouble.

The wind had picked up tremendously before he finally caught sight of Kagome again. She was sitting in the deserted play area on one of the swings, looking like a tiny rag doll as the ferocious wind whipped her now soaked black hair around her head. She still had no idea anyone was watching her, so she continued to swing slowly back and forth as Inuyasha walked up behind her and took the swing next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked rather gruffly, not meeting her eyes. He knew if he saw any trace of hurt, sadness, or confusion he would melt and she could easily use him for anything because he would be completely in love with her. It wasn't just her looks, though she wasn't even close to being ugly. Something attracted him to females that needed his help, almost like a twisted sort of superhero. Luckily for him she wasn't going to get all sappy and teary-eyed anytime soon.

"What do you want? Why are you out here?" She yelled over the storm, jumping when she heard his voice. Her voice sounded stronger than she looked, however. Raindrops coursed down her face, giving her face an ethereal shimmer when lightning cut through the ever-blackening sky.

"Just get inside. The storm is going to get really bad before you know it." He said earnestly, actually removing the indifferent look that usually was on his face. She sat stubbornly, crossing her thin legs that were barely covered by her soaked kapris.

"I'm not going back in there. I can't face them now…" She said finally, though her small voice was almost lost in a roll of thunder and the ghoulish howl of the wind. Inuyasha suddenly had an idea, though he wasn't sure if she would really go for it.

"I live around here. Come up to my apartment. It's only down the block." He called, and before she could answer he plucked her off the swing and into his arms, running her off school grounds and down the sidewalk to his apartment building.

When they arrived at Inuyasha's room they were both soaked. Kagome's waterlogged clothes clung to her small figure and she shivered as Inuyasha fished his keys out of his pocket.

"Remind me why I'm coming here again…" Kagome whispered, mostly to herself, but Inuyasha heard her. His back was turned to her, but he assumed she was looking around at the hallway. He admitted the place was beginning to fall to ruin. The once cheery blue paper was peeling, and starting to have a slight yellow tinge. The carpeting was a rainbow of mismatched colors and the result was an overwhelming array of different hues due to years of dirt, trash, and other random things. At least the rent was cheap he sighed as he unlocked the door with a click. They stepped inside the dingy apartment and Inuyasha swore he saw Kagome's nose wrinkle in disgust. He reminded himself that she was probably used to being greeted by a smiling mother, a maid, and a proud father whenever she walked into her perfect Hollywood home. Heck, her mother was probably a movie star or something. He walked towards his living room, moved a pile of clothes to one side, and motioned for Kagome to sit. She did so hesitantly, the look of disgust never leaving her face.

"I don't even know why I'm here. I barely know you, and you're some stoner pervert guy from what I've heard about you." She whispered shakily, running her hands over her dripping wet clothes. Inuyasha could only glare. What could she possibly know about him or about anyone he hung around with? She was right about the druggie part if she made that EX druggie, but the pervert part? It came to him suddenly. She probably meant Kikyou. Why was this girl acting as if she knew everything about Kikyou too? He could feel his temper escalating, but only bit his tongue.

"Let me get you some dry clothes."

* * *

an: Yay, end of the chapter! I kind of rushed this chapter because I was slacking off too much, so I'm sorry if it seems that way. I finally planned out where this story is going, so you can look forward to more of a plot coming out in later chapters!  
Thank you sooo sooo much to my reviewers! I feel the love! 


	5. Complete

Queen Nobody

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

* * *

First impressions can mean a lot, especially for those easily impressed. Or those unimpressed. As unfair as it might seem, the first five minutes of any conversation are what most everyone bases their opinion of another on. In some cases, they don't even need to speak. A rude glance or an offensive comment will do wonders to quickly change even the best opinion of even the best person.

Kagome sat still, completely wet and beginning to drip on the carpet and waited for Inuyasha to come back. She shivered suddenly and felt a fresh wave of sorrow wash over her like the cold rain had only a few minutes earlier. Why couldn't Inuyasha hurry up? He finally returned, coming quietly down a hall and handed Kagome a ball of clothing, nodding towards a closed door, inviting her to change in there. She stood, gripping the clothing with white knuckles, and headed towards the doors slowly. She opened them and a cloud of smoke hit her in the face and she began to cough. Disgusting. She didn't notice Inuyasha's surprised look in her direction when she slammed the door to his bedroom. Quickly and quietly she began to undress in the strange room.

She picked up the first article of clothing in the pile Inuyasha had shoved in her arms which happened to be a pair of black silky panties. Kagome couldn't help but twitching after she realized they were probably Kikyou's. She didn't assume she would have to wear someone else's undergarments, even though it probably should have been obvious. Staring down at her soggy Hello Kitty underpants she sighed, and finally peeled them off, discarding them with her other wet clothes. She didn't know if it was possible to catch pneumonia from wet underwear but she wasn't about to take any chances.

Kagome left the smoke filled room 10 minutes later in a tiny black skirt that barely covered her butt and a tight tube top. She examined herself in the hallway mirror and couldn't help but thinking that she was probably more susceptible to pneumonia in these clothes then she had ever been at any point in her life.

She approached the living room again where Inuyasha was currently sprawled on the couch and trying irritably to towel off his silvery hair. The floorboard she was standing on gave an annoying creak as she stepped forward, announcing her presence to him. He looked up at her and his eyes seemed to linger on her body for more time then seemed necessary.

The awkward moment was interrupted by the door to the apartment slamming open suddenly, crashing against the back wall. Kikyou stepped in, her clothes soaked and her eyes flashing with anger.

"Inuyasha... why?" She asked, though her voice held none of the anger her eyes did. Kagome stared blankly at the wet, soggy girl with makeup running down her face and almost felt sorry for her. Almost. Something about the way her clothes were tight and small and her lipstick was a garish shade of red seemed to dull her sympathy. Inuyasha's sympathy factor seemed to be working just fine, however, and he quickly stood up and made his way over to her.

"I'm sorry Kikyou. Something came up." He said apologetically, motioning to Kagome who still stood silently in the hall and handing Kikyou the towel he had been using. She took it gratefully and began to dry her face, staring at Kagome. Kagome felt her face go hot, and she tried to inconspicuously make her skirt longer and wipe the trail of mascara from her eyes. Kikyou gave her a look of distaste before turning back to Inuyasha.

"Where'd you pick this one up? I swear, you go through more hookers than any man I've ever met."

Kagome was so shocked at this statement that she missed the gagging expression Inuyasha gave to Kikyou.

"I am just some filthy whore he took in!" She spat angrily, narrowing her eyes with disgust and fury. Kikyou gave her a crooked sort of smirk and laughed.

"I know, hon. You don't got what it takes." She said, eyeing Inuyasha's look of revulsion. "Neither does he. I do though." Kikyou smiled again, and began to rub Inuyasha's chest seductively and placed her lips on his cheek. Kagome almost gagged until she heard Inuyasha laugh and shove her away playfully.

"Don't worry, Kagome. We're not... together or anything." He said quietly, watching Kikyou dry herself with the look of a father watching over his small child. Something in his eyes made Kagome second guess herself, something she rarely did. Maybe he wasn't the evil monster she had him thought out to be.

His eyes met her's, and she felt a chill run up her spine, although it could possibly have been from the cool breeze that swept in when the door banged open once more.

"Kikyou!"

A harsh male voice that seemed to demand attention and respect made Kagome whip her head around so quickly that her wet hair slapped Kikyou's outstretched arm, although she didn't seem to notice.

Kikyou's dark eyes were rested on the same figure everyone else's were, a tall, cold looking man with a bitter expression of revulsion on his sleek face. He could have been okay looking, maybe even handsome, if it wasn't for the icy chill that his eyes seemed to beam out in all directions. He brusquely brushed his long silvery hair from his face and cleared his throat.

"My dearest brother, I can't believe you let that little whore reside with you. She's nothing but filth, and look, did she drag in one of her little hooker friends?"

His steely eyes landed upon Kagome and instead of feeling angry she could only blush and cringe. His eyes seemed to drain her self respect, making her feel nothing more than a speck of dust.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha barked, stepping in front of Kikyou and giving the man who called him brother a look of pure malice.

"Is it so wrong for me to drop in on my dearest sibling to see how he lives his life?" The man replied back. This Sesshoumaru did not seem fazed by the way Inuyasha was treating him.

Inuyasha scowled his reply, and put a hand on his brother's chest, pushing him.

"Get out," He growled," I don't need you sniffing around my life, always telling me what I could do better, because I've been doing damn well without you for the past five years. Why should that change any now?"

With a smirk, Sesshoumaru turned and paraded from the apartment. Nothing seemed to take him down a notch.

* * *

"Why does it have to be like this?" Inuyasha grumbled. He shirtless and in sweatpants, sprawled out on the couch. The T.V. was on in the background although he wasn't paying it any attention.

Kikyou was next to him, curled up under a blanket and staring off into nothing as usual.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Inu. You have a future. You could go somewhere. Just leave me behind," Kikyou said calmly as if she thought this was the only way. Her eyes betrayed her.

"Kikyou... No..."

"I'm just a dead weight. Useless to you or anyone else."

Inuyasha stood up and left the room. He couldn't deal with Kikyou right now. Running from his problems was his momentary solution. He sat down on his bed, pushing aside the covers and creeping underneath, burying himself in the familiar warmth and comfort. His memory jumped back to Kagome. She had left hours ago, thanking him halfheartedly as she eagerly left his home. He had made her awkward, he was sure of it. Who wouldn't be awkward?  
All the people at his high school probably still lived with their loving parents, not having to worry about the heating bill or an outcast best friend. Not that he didn't like having Kikyou around, she just got a bit moody at times. Not that he blamed her, but it got to be a lot on some days.

In the darkness, he was perfect. Everything was perfect. He could be anyone, anything. And no one would be the wiser.

He was lost in thought when the light flicked on. Inuyasha blinked and moaned, and after a few seconds they were off again. The bed creaked as Kikyou slipped in next to him.

He was alone in the darkness, but not entirely.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kikyou?"

"Thank you."

"You know it's not aproblem."

* * *

AN: Waaah. I haven't written in ages. I've been so busy. Since it's Thanksgiving break and I was sitting around, I decided to write some more. I hope it doesn't suck. Happy After Turkey Day! This chapter is sorta emo. Dx

Review or I'll cry. And stuff.


End file.
